


Blood, Sweat, and Lotto

by busted_aesthetic



Series: Blood, Sweat, and Lotto [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fights, Gangs, I'm not doing everyone's we'll be here for ten thousand years, Lots of it, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Snatchers, Omegaverse, Packs, Smut, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/pseuds/busted_aesthetic
Summary: Jimin falls for a competing pack's loving alpha, Jongin. Is it love or lust? And if not love, then who has his heart?





	Blood, Sweat, and Lotto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claimyourself_lightnordark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimyourself_lightnordark/gifts).



> Hello!  
> This is a collab with @claimyourself-lightnordark. She did a huge series of moodboards and aesthetics based off of this fic. Go check them out and get to know this universe a little bit deeper! Thank you for encouraging me through all of this you've been the absolute best.  
> I hope you all enjoy this!  
> ~busted-aesthetic

Bangtan’s mansion had an exterior that resembled ivory piano keys. A thin layer of fog stretched out across the front. It covered luxury cars and pretty people with jewelry worth more than the city. The mansion’s insides were a cadaver unsearched. The nooks and crannies of every hallway had been unexplored by most aside from the gang that lived there.

The word “gang” to Bangtan seemed too harsh. The group often referred to themselves as businessmen. Although, the only business they dealt with were scandalous property owners who owed Kim Namjoon’s father money. When his father passed, Namjoon took over and created a wealthy pack of his own.

Each member functioned as a part of their pack’s body.

Namjoon himself stood at the top of the stairs, leaned over the railing. He stared down at the people on the first level who clustered like ants. This party had one hidden goal and if his pack was successful, Namjoon could be getting millions out of a deal.

Namjoon’s taupe hair was messy on purpose, the product in his hair held it in place. His eyes had cityscapes in them, dark and hid too many experiences. Clear skin and dimples appeared on his soft face, showing youth. His knuckles wrapped white around the railing. His all black suit made his body flare up with unwanted heat. The intense smell of snow and early frost filled his nostrils.

He exhaled the sweet scent of his omega mate, “Jin, my love, what are you doing?”

Kim Seokjin was the most gorgeous omega the city had laid eyes on and Namjoon was a proud alpha. The slight swell of his stomach showed their pup growing, nothing but a small cell but still priceless to Namjoon.

“Namjoon-ah,” Seokjin set a light hand on Namjoon’s hand, “you’re too tense. I can sense your anxiety from across the mansion.”

Namjoon kissed his milky white cheek, “I’m sorry. This is just a serious deal.”

Seokjin agreed, “I know. I threw this party. It’ll be alright, it always works out.”

“Are they even here?” Namjoon leaned more, but Seokjin put a hand on his shoulder.

The omega’s dusty rose hair and gorgeous bow lips had Namjoon’s attention. His omega placed a kiss of reassurance on his lips.

“Don’t worry. I never throw a bad party. They’ll be here.” Seokjin grabbed a glass of champagne that passed by on a tray, carried by a nameless face, “Drink up, alpha, it’ll calm your nerves.”

Namjoon took his advice and sipped on the glass. The bubbly sensation on his tongue was enough to distract him. That was, until, the front door opened and Namjoon’s phone vibrated.

He had no reason to check the caller identification on his phone. He knew it had to be Min Yoongi.

“Talk to me,” Namjoon commanded.

The other alpha on the phone spoke, “Guest of honor is here. Who do you want greeting him?”

The tech-savvy alpha must have been buried in the crowd somewhere with an omega on his waist. Yoongi was a popular alpha with male and female omegas. He never bothered to settle though, loving the thrill of a different sexual experience every night. Namjoon could just picture the omega separating Yoongi’s raven hair with their own fingers. Their lips sucking on alabaster skin. He was a smaller alpha but he carried himself with more than enough dominance. His eyes were dead black and his lips were in a constant scowl. The more Namjoon got to know Min Yoongi, the more he knew that he was nothing but a softie. He had known Yoongi since university, but the man was a labyrinth of mystery.

Namjoon cleared his throat, “Where’s Hoseok?”

“Around.” There was a smirk to Yoongi’s voice, “I’ll let him know he’s up.”

“Thank you.” Namjoon hung up his phone and slipped it into his suit jacket pocket. Namjoon reached out and touched the swell of Seokjin’s stomach, “Stay away from the drama. I don’t want you or our pup hurt.”

“I’ll keep an eye on my party.” Seokjin moved a strand of hair off of Namjoon’s forehead.

Yoongi hung up his phone shortly after Namjoon did. The woman on his lap gave him a sultry smile. While tempting, Yoongi knew he had to find Hoseok. The red-haired man was littered with tattoos and piercings. He would not be hard to miss. Yoongi considered his loud voice and his high laugh that could be heard for miles.

He stroked the woman’s dark hair back off her shoulder, “I have business to take care of. Wait for me?”

The woman nodded, her red lips in a relaxed line now. Yoongi pecked her mouth before she climbed off of him.

“Wait, what is your name? In case I can’t find you.” The woman sat back against the leather couch. Yoongi licked his lips.

“Suga.” Yoongi said, “Ask for Suga.”

He disappeared into the crowd of expensive drinks and tailored suits. Yoongi located another member of their pack, Taehyung, Hoseok’s mate. The two were both beta’s but had an undeniable love for each other. Yoongi approached him, the blond in an in-depth conversation.

Yoongi pulled in Taehyung by his waist without warning. The other person Taehyung conversed with was turned off by the action. They stuck their nose up and made a comment about how “horrible alphas smelled”. The insult went past Yoongi.

Taehyung gripped his drink, the other hand holding Yoongi’s arm. Taehyung reminded Yoongi of warm sun. His skin glowed and his teeth dripped a golden aura when he smiled. His soil colored irises were blown in his eyes, widened at how close Yoongi was to him.

Yoongi attached his mouth to Taehyung’s ear. His whisper was like a snake’s hiss, “Suho arrived. Namjoon wants Hoseok to greet him and the rest of the pack.”

Taehyung’s mouth relaxed, his lips parted.

Suho was a dangerous man and the leader of the EXO pack. The pack had a base that sat in an abandoned prison. The prison was scouted by a large business that Namjoon was in partnership with. They wanted the large property, right on the outside of the city. Namjoon knew the one way to get the pack out was to take down their most reliable leader.

“I’ll find him,” Taehyung promised. He excused himself from the conversation and the two went to search the mansion.

The first floor was an exhibit of elaborate paintings and abstract sculptures that Taehyung had stolen for the pack’s mansion. The designed floors were handcrafted and every pillar had a notch in it that could not be replicated.

The two found Hoseok who was sat at the bottom of the marble staircase. He had a small group formed around him, laughing at a joke that Hoseok had said.

Taehyung snapped his fingers once, the others too distracted to hear. Hoseok noticed and looked past the group to see his lover waving him over. Yoongi stood next to him like a storm cloud.

Hoseok downed the rest of his drink and stood up. He brushed the wrinkles out of his print suit. The scarred knuckles were a result of too many underground fights. Hoseok never lost though. He was scrappy and knew how to hit.

Hoseok approached the two with his usual upbeat self. The moment he reached them, Taehyung grabbed him and pulled him in. He whispered the information into Hoseok’s ear who straightened up at the demand.

“What do I say to him?” Hoseok asked.

Yoongi put his hands on his hips. The coy glint in his eyes simmered as he suggested, “Maybe Namjoon would be up for a game of blackjack.”

 

Namjoon sat down, their target across from them. The table had a dealer who was hired by Seokjin for the night. Suho had two people with him at the table, as did Namjoon. Namjoon had Yoongi on one side of him. The other was Namjoon’s strongest alpha in the pack, but yet still so young.

Jeon Jungkook was muscled, his bare torso exposed, nothing but a long black coat on his body. A dragon tattoo wrapped around his torso. Random tattoos lined his arms like a sketch pad. His hair had once been a docile brown but was now a pitch black. A cigarette hung lit in his mouth. Smoke pooled from his mouth as he took two cards from the dealer. He exhaled the smoke from his mouth.

“Aren’t you too young to be smoking?” Suho asked, it was a light tease but Jungkook pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

“Aren’t you too old to be unmated, alpha?” Jungkook’s dark eyes were wild. A sneer stretched across his face before his tongue flicked out over his lip.

Namjoon cleared his throat, “Kook, behave.”

Suho’s stature was uncommon for an alpha, but his body made up for it. Like Jungkook, Suho bared the skin of his muscular upper body with a leather jacket on him. He was free of tattoos.

The one sat next to Suho’s left was an omega. Jungkook could smell the peppermint scent that seeped in the air because of him. He had a soft black hair and a beautiful face. The other side of Suho, closer to Jungkook was another story. The man was handsome, no doubt. He had a glass of scotch on the table in front of him and a smirk on his face. Jungkook had this desire to hate him. The alpha stench was strong, clearly a man of dominance. He was in a white sweater and black dress pants. His jawline was razor sharp and it combated with the warm tones in his eyes that appeared friendly.

“I apologize. He’s a new alpha.” Namjoon said. Jungkook rolled his eyes and picked up his cards. The 10 and the 8 cards had him hold.

“A new alpha?” Suho sounded genuine, “What are your names?”

“I’m RM,” Namjoon said, “This is Suga and Kook.”

Suho searched Namjoon’s face for a sign of vulnerability, “Those sound like fake names to me.”

“They’re names though, aren’t they? You mean to tell me your real name is Suho?” Yoongi questioned. The often quiet alpha had a sharp tongue when he needed it.

Suho sipped out of his drink, the alcohol gone.

Namjoon leaned past Yoongi’s chair and snapped, “Mina.”

Jungkook took his cards for the next turn after the EXO omega won the first round. His sight was directed to the walking beauty that approached Namjoon.

Namjoon brought the gorgeous man down onto his lap. This person was petite in size with gorgeous bone structure. His collarbone jut out as if he swallowed a wire clothing hanger. His lips were full and beautiful with nude lip tint. His cheeks were highlighted and patches of freckles framed either side of his eyes. The glimmering blue eyes were from contacts and Jungkook fell for both the facade of crystal and the real smoked hickory underneath. The silver hair was parted similar to Namjoon’s away from his forehead. His velvet blue suit was tight around his lithe body. The low cut black shirt displayed flower tattoos. His neck was covered by a thick red choker.

Jungkook’s cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth as the warm apple cider scent wafted towards him like a siren’s song.

“Mina, I want you to bring Suho another drink,” Namjoon said to him. He looked at Suho, “What do you want?”

“Whiskey.” Suho said, “If that’s alright.”

“Of course.” Namjoon’s eyes narrowed in on the alpha next to Suho, “Mina, will you need help?”

“I always appreciate help.” the high melodic voice said.

The alpha next to Jungkook stood, “I’ll help.”

Jungkook watched as Park Jimin hopped off of Namjoon’s lap and enticed this man right there in front of him.

“Come with me, then,” Jimin said.

 

Jimin led the muscled alpha towards the kitchen. The alpha was quiet and well behaved, Jimin’s least favorite. He could turn a good alpha into a famished one.

Jimin got a new glass for Suho and asked, “You work for Suho?”

“I do.” The alpha said.

“What’s your name?” Jimin asked as he felt this man’s eyes go down his back.

“Kai.” He answered.

Jimin let out a laugh but hid it with tight lips. He poured a second glass and turned to ‘Kai’.

He handed him one, “I know that’s not your real name.”

“I know Mina is not your real name.” The alpha took a sip of whiskey, “I’ll tell you mine if you say yours.”

Jimin got close to him, “Promise?” He pouted.

The man bit his lip back into his mouth, “Jongin.”

 _Jongin_. Jimin made a mental note to himself, “Jimin. Glad we know each other more now.”

“We’ve just met, Jimin.” Jongin smiled. Jimin swooned. This was the prettiest alpha that Namjoon had ordered him to get to know. His inner wolf whined at the thought of the two being intimate with one another.

“Should we get to know each other more then?” Jimin slid a hand up the white sweater. The soft material stimulated Jimin’s skin.

Jongin heaved a sigh. Jimin could see the conflict in his face. He asked, “Wasn’t this for Suho?” He tapped Jimin’s glass.

Jimin sipped on the whiskey in his hand, “It’s mine now.”

He backed Jongin up against the island counter in the kitchen. The empty room made it feel more like the two were doing something naughty.

“Jimin,” Jongin whispered as the two had their faces close, “I don’t know…”

“I’m a server.” Jimin lied, “I work for the company hired here tonight to cater.”

“Why the fake name?” Jongin asked.

“Please,” Jimin pulled Jongin down by the collar of his shirt, “we both know that RM is a scary man with big contacts.”

Jongin allowed Jimin to touch their foreheads together. Jongin set his drink behind him, the omega clouding his thoughts. His alpha wanted Jimin right there in that kitchen but his self-control was sealed tight.

Jimin was frustrated by this.

Jimin leaned up and whispered in Jongin’s ear, “I know a place we can go, alpha.” Jimin licked up his earlobe.

Jongin emitted this low growl from his throat that made Jimin moan quiet.

“Let’s go then,” Jongin whispered.

Jimin grabbed Jongin by the hand and brought him towards the other end of the kitchen. He weaved through people and when he saw Hoseok and Taehyung mingling with other guests, he was sure to nod at them.

Jimin saw Taehyung pull his phone out and make a phone call. Jimin assumed it was to Namjoon.

Hand in hand, the alpha and omega made it to the top floor. Jimin pretended to “look” for a bedroom. Conveniently, his bedroom was the only one with the door open.

“This will do,” Jimin said.

The two slipped through the open door before Jimin shut it behind him.

Jimin’s room had a California king bed in the center of the room on a raised platform. The grey bedspread was accented by silk navy sheets underneath and satin pillows to match. Jimin kicked off his shoes and tossed them aside. His bare feet hit the rough carpet. He sat down at the edge of the large bed, Jongin still by the door.

Jimin had gotten enough intel from Hoseok that Jongin was their assassin. He had to play it safe around him.

People were the safest and vulnerable when they were naked.

Jimin took the choker off his body, showing the unmarked neck.

Jongin stood in front of Jimin before he took his sweater off. Jimin set his tongue beneath his belly, above his pants. He dragged his tongue upwards and it rippled over the indented muscle definition of Jongin’s abs. His tongue went between his two pecs as he stood up. Jongin pushed Jimin’s blazer off of him and the velvet material fell to the ground.

Jongin pressed his nose against Jimin’s neck, not quite on his scent gland. Jimin inhaled the fire smoke and woods that came from Jongin’s alpha. He mewled at the strong scent that encased him.

Jimin shimmied out of his pants while Jongin kissed Jimin’s shoulder.

Jimin was in black lace panties with black garters that clipped onto nothing. It banded around his thigh with the attachment tight against smooth skin before it clipped onto his panties.

Jongin’s hands snaked down over Jimin’s plush ass and Jimin arched into Jongin.

“Baby, you’re already soaked?” Jongin kissed his cheek.

Jimin unclasped Jongin’s belt, “All for you, alpha.”

“I see you got dressed for the occasion as well.” Jongin pulled the strap of the garter back with his index finger. The band snapped back onto Jimin’s leg.

“Just in case I saw a cute alpha to please for the night,” Jimin said.

Jongin stepped out of his pants and the briefs he was in. He pushed Jimin back on the bed. He could smell the slick that came through Jimin’s panties and dripped down his thighs. He flipped him over, wasting no time.

Jongin pulled the panties down and then set his tip against Jimin’s hole.

Jimin pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, the lace framing the bottom of his ass.

Jongin pushed forward, surprised at how stretched Jimin was for him. The slick made it easier to pump his cock in and out.

Jimin moaned loud and then had a fucked out smile on his face, “Impatient? Not one for foreplay?”

Jongin kissed up Jimin’s spine as his hips rocked against Jimin. He wrapped his arms around Jimin’s torso, burying his cock deep inside him.

“I’m not one for commitment. You’re just a wet hole tonight.” Jongin whispered in his ear.

Jimin moaned, “Just a wet omega for daddy?”

Jongin groaned, “Fuck.”

“Jongin…” Jimin moaned when he started to slam his cock inside Jimin. Jimin’s body bounced forward every time. He fisted the satin pillows underneath him for some kind of support.

Jongin straightened up, his hands around Jimin’s hips. He pulled Jimin back and slipped his cock in and out of him.

“Alpha,” Jimin said, in a high pitched whine, “want to cum, please, can I?”

“Cum for me.” Jongin massaged the flesh of his ass, his thrusts slowed.

Jimin came across the sheets beneath him. Jongin pulled out his own cock and Jimin turned to face him.

He swirled his tongue around Jongin’s tip before he sank his mouth down on him. Jongin did not last long with Jimin’s mouth on his cock. The thick lips made a ripe ring around his large cock.

He came into Jimin’s mouth without warning and then gripped the back of Jimin’s head, “Don’t swallow.”

Jimin opened his mouth. Cum leaked out around the rim of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. The white spunk lined his tongue and Jongin smirked at him.

“You look pretty filled with my cum, omega.” Jongin praised.

Jimin whined and clung his hands onto Jongin’s muscled arms, waiting for the command to swallow.

Jongin’s voice softened, no longer the alpha tone he had before. He said, “Now swallow so I can kiss you.”

Jimin swallowed, the bitter taste making him grimace. He wiped the cum and spit off with the back of his hand. He never had gotten kissed by one of his targets before. He always sprinted off before the could make that move.

“Kiss me?” Jimin asked, the question left his mouth before his brain could filter it.

Jongin leaned forward and their lips melted together. Jimin had not kissed anyone in a long time. He missed it. His lip tint rubbed off on Jongin’s lips as the two kissed slow. There was no exchange of tongue, just sweet, intimate kisses.

Jimin wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck, the kissing had yet to stop. Jimin was unsure if he wanted it to.

Jongin broke from the kiss first, their noses still touching. The tight embrace made Jimin feel unnatural. He was used to these men leaving Jimin dried out and lonely. Jongin anchored Jimin to his body. Their naked chests were flat against each other, their heat exchanging.

“Jimin, you’re unreal.” Jongin whispered to him, “But, I have to get back to Joonmyun.”

Jimin played shy, “Is that Suho?”

Jongin rubbed his lips together, “Yeah. Let’s keep that a secret though between us?”

“Okay.” Jimin lied. Guilt began to settle and it worried Jimin. Jongin was supposed to be a quick fuck to gather intel from. He found his omega wanting to nestle against him and accept that fire smoke scent.

“Let’s get back to the party.” Jongin said before he kissed Jimin’s cheek, “The night is almost over.”

Jimin agreed and in the back of his mind, he repeated _Joonmyun_ over the sound of Jongin’s moans.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Jimin slipped on his leather jacket over his shoulders. The diamond-studded collar and genuine material was paid for by the man that laid in between the sheets. He was an old colleague of Suho’s and claimed to know about his whereabouts.

Namjoon had Jimin follow up on the lead. Jimin was reluctant at first. The man was in his late fifties and lonely. He looked for a pretty object to sit on his arm and spoil. The idea was not foreign to Jimin, but his skin crawled at the thought.

He slipped out of the bedroom of the rich man, his mind fuzzy. The man was asleep and expected Jimin to be there when he woke up. Little did he know, Jimin played him like poker game.

Jimin dialed for Seokjin as he exited the mansion. Bangtan’s was a mile away, not too bad of a walk, but dangerous.

Seokjin answered, his morning voice thick, “Hello?”

Jimin cleared his dry throat, “Hey, I got some information for you.”

The fog was thick enough for Jimin to scoop it out with a spoon. The grey sky had clouds that barreled dark. The signs of an early morning rain came through a thick musk scent that laid on Jimin’s nose.

“O...Okay.” Seokjin mumbled. He said something to someone else.

Jimin explained as he stopped on the sidewalk, waiting for Yoongi who normally picked him up. He said, “Suho’s got nine known members, but there may have been more. He’s twenty six-,” he heard Seokjin scrambling for something, most likely a pen, “-and his real name is Joonmyun.”

The information Jongin had given him slipped his mind. Jongin clouded his thoughts with a thick essence he could not shake. The smoke scent haunted him and loomed around this omega, protecting him.

“You got that from the man you were just with?” Seokjin asked.

“Yes,” Jimin lied. He paused for a moment and then asked, “What do you mean? Didn’t you have intel on this man? I got the address  from Namjoon yesterday morning on my phone when I woke up.”

He heard Seokjin talk to someone. The lead omega said, “Jimin, Namjoon sent that address by accident. We don’t even know his name, but I’m glad you got something out of this.”

Jimin was frustrated and glared up at the sky, “Seriously?”

“How far away are you from the base?” Seokjin asked, “I can send Yoongi after you when he wakes up.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s right down the road.”

Before Seokjin could protest, Jimin hung up the phone. He slipped it in his back pocket and then started his journey on foot to the mansion. He shoved his hands in his jacket and stared down at the asphalt underneath his feet.

He heard tires rolling behind him and the hum of an engine. He gripped his right hand around the handle of the switchblade he had on him. When the breaks squeaked next to him, Jimin sped up his pace.

“Hey!” someone yelled.

Curiosity took him when he turned his head to see the cause of the voice.

Next to him was a lavish limousine that stretched short. The black sleek exterior was chic and the dark tinted window hid the inside, except for the back window.

Jongin poked his head out, “Hey, gorgeous.”

Jimin smiled at him and his grip on the blade loosened, “Jongin, hey.”

Jongin tilted his head, “Why don’t you join me on a drive?”

Jimin walked over to the window. This was his chance to get as much information as he could on Suho.

“Where are we going, daddy?” Jimin leaned into the window, his face above Jongin’s. He was sure to jut his ass out, back arched like a feline.

“Wherever you want. An omega like you shouldn’t be walking alone right now.” Jongin’s hand grabbed onto Jimin’s fingers with a gentle grasp. The tingling sensation in Jimin’s veins was so foreign.

“Okay.” Jimin said, “I have to work though.”

“Call out.” Jongin licked his lips, “I have a better idea.”

Jimin bit down on his bottom lip and then pulled out his phone. He sent Namjoon a quick text.

_Jimin: Joonie im following up on a lead be home later_

“I should be good,” Jimin said as he put his phone away. The door unlocked and Jongin opened it for him.

Jimin slipped into the limo next to Jongin. The two were thigh to thigh.

“Drink?” Jongin asked.

“Water is fine,” Jimin said as Jongin reached over to the small counter in the limo. Jimin had never seen anything like it.

“Money is just an object to you?” Jimin asked.

Jongin laughed, “No.” He handed Jimin a bottle of water, “It’s just nice to splurge once in a while.”

The word splurge made Jimin soak in Jongin’s body next to him. The all red suit was tailored perfectly around his muscled body. The buttoned vest on the inside covered nothing, no undershirt beneath the bright red. His skin was glossy, a natural glow. Jimin wanted to lick his tongue over his chest.

“Staring?” Jongin winked at him as he put his arm around the back of the seat.

“I enjoy good art.” Jimin set the water bottle aside, not opened.

The alpha next to him gave him a wicked smirk, as if a predator snatched its prey.

“How do you feel about examining good art?” Jongin asked.

Jimin gave Jongin a dreamy smile, “I need to be walked through it.”

“Get on my lap.” Jongin flattened his back against the seat.

Jimin straddled his waist and Jongin whispered to him, “Get this vest off.”

“Gladly,” Jimin whispered. Jongin laughed a little, his lips closed in a smirk set on Jimin. Jimin unbuttoned the vest with skill and spread it open. Jimin’s fingers skimmed across the carved muscle on the abdomen.

“Have you ever done it in the back of a limo?” Jongin asked.

“No.” Jimin lied.

Jongin grabbed Jimin around the waist and laid him out on the seat. He started to make good work of his clothes, tossing them aside.

There was one time Jimin did it in a limo.

It was Namjoon’s birthday and the gang had taken three limos. Namjoon and Seokjin in one; Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok in the other; and lastly, Jimin and Jungkook.

On the way back home from dinner, Jimin could feel heat radiate from Jungkook from the other side of the limo.

The young alpha slipped into an unsuspecting rut right there. The alpha driver in the car kept hissing and almost made him get out because the stench was so bad. To Jimin, it was beautiful. Jungkook smelled like sea salt and ocean sand.

 _“Jimin, I’m begging you…”_ Jungkook had whispered to him.

The limo had condoms hidden in a compartment beneath the seat and he assumed Namjoon made sure of it. He always sensed sexual tension between the two but Jimin denied it.

He saw Jungkook as a kid, until later that night when Jungkook rolled his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Jungkook left bites all over Jimin’s neck. Jimin begged the driver to keep riding around the block until Jungkook was satisfied enough to get out.

It was hours the two spent together.

Jongin snapped Jimin out of his memory haze with a harsh bite on his shoulder. Jimin moaned out, the cock in his ass enough to ground him in reality.

“You alright? I thought I lost you for a minute, Jimin.” Jongin smiled down at him. His forearms bracketed Jimin’s head, his fingers brushing his grey hair.

“Just feels so good.” Jimin moaned as Jongin’s thick cock fucked into him.

Jimin hitched his legs up, Jongin tossed them over his shoulder, nearly bending Jimin in half.

“Flexible aren’t you, little one?” Jongin pecked his lips.

The kiss shocked Jimin, his lips parted.

Jongin’s skin slapped against Jimin’s as his thrusts picked up. Jimin could feel slick run down the back of him and seep on to the seat.

“You smell amazing,” Jimin said as Jongin laid his forehead against Jimin’s.

“So do you,” Jongin said as he slowed his thrusts, much more intimate. He whispered, “How do you think I found you?”

Jimin came soon after the question, Jongin not far behind. Jongin pulled out when he felt his abdomen tighten. His self-control amazed Jimin, he had never seen anything like it. Jongin pumped his fist against his cock before he came across Jimin’s stomach.

“Fuck, you look sexy like this.” Jongin kissed his lips and Jimin felt like he could float he was so content.

Jongin laid back, his body slightly upright against the far door. Jimin climbed over, cum covered and nestled on top of him. The two were sticky and sweaty. Their smells mingled like smoked apple pie and Jimin wanted to bottle it up and bathe in it.

“You found me by my scent?” Jimin asked. He folded his arms on Jongin’s chest and set his chin on his hands. Jongin looked at him.

“Yeah. All I could remember from that night was how sweet you smelled, like apples. I had to find you again. You were so beautiful, unlike anything I had seen before.” Jongin stroked his face like it was rare porcelain that could crack under weight.

“Thank you,” Jimin whispered.

“Don’t thank me,” Jongin whispered back.

The driver up front cleared their throat, “Kai, where are you going?”

“Base,” Jongin said.

Jimin set the side of his face down on Jongin’s naked chest. He was about to go into EXO’s base first hand. This would be perfect for what he considered his ‘lead’. Namjoon would be so pissed, but in the end, Jimin did this for his pack. Or did he?

 

Unfortunately for Jimin, the entire drive there was in none of his memory. His eyes had been shut, he and Jongin had made out in the back of the limo. It was as if they were starved. Their mouths hungrily sucked on the other's tongue and lips.

“Here.” The driver said.

Jimin pulled away when the limo came to a stop. The prison was recognizable, and Jimin knew he could get the directions on his way back. He soaked in the looks of the place. They were through the gates already, the place was double gated with an electric fence.

“Who are you trying to keep out?” Jimin asked as Jongin opened up his door.

He helped Jimin out of the limo by taking his hand. He said, “Name any alpha leader in the town, them. Onew, G-Dragon, Chan, Jackson-,”

“RM?” Jimin asked, the name fell out before he could think.

Jongin smirked, “Him too.”

Jimin changed his pace, “I don’t think Jackson is the leader, Jongin.”

Jongin gave Jimin an odd look, “No? He’s the leader isn’t he?”

Jimin shrugged, fake unsure. He knew GOT7’s pack well, which was led by Jaebum. Jackson was an alpha, and Namjoon's best friend. Jungkook got along with one of the omegas, Yugyeom. It was a peculiar alpha and omega relationship considering the two got along so well without wanting anything past platonic. Then again, Yugyeom was mated to another member of their pack, BamBam.

The front of the prison was a simple metal door with a passcode on the front. Jimin watched Jongin punch in the numbers _52291._

Jimin repeated the numbers over and over again.

The door opened and Jongin walked in first, his body shielding Jimin. As the two walked down the corridor that had a dim light flicker above them, Jimin came to a scary revelation. Jongin could have found out about Jimin’s true intentions. He could have enticed Jimin back to his base for one last fuck before he was handed over to be tortured and interrogated. The blade in Jimin’s pocket grew heavy.

Jongin stopped at one point and Jimin merged to his side. Jongin said, “Home sweet home.”

The prison was tall and all of the jail cells were open. Jimin saw one cell close to him lined completely with weapons. His spine chilled. A long gambling table stretched out in the middle, money tossed across it like a cheap decoration.

A face merged from one of the cells.

“Xiumin,” Jongin said, “this is-”

“Mina.” Jimin reached his hand out and Xiumin grasped it.

Xiumin eyed Jimin carefully before he looked at Jongin, “Brave of you to bring an outsider in.”

“He’s a server. I don’t think he’s dangerous.” Jongin smiled, his hand slipped around Jimin’s waist.

Xiumin cocked a brow up, “Right. Chen was a server too.”

With that, Jimin heard footsteps come down the metal staircase nearby and he turned to see who it was. He recognized the face, he played blackjack with the alphas the other night at Namjoon’s mansion.

“I was a stripper, excuse you.” Chen’s feet hit the floor and then he wrapped his arm around Xiumin’s body who gave him a dead side eye.

Jimin giggled to himself.

Jongin rubbed the small of his back, “We’re going to head up to my space, stay out for the time being.”

Chen wiggled his eyebrows, “We’ll hear you when you stop.”

Jimin’s cheeks flushed a deep red while Jongin glared at Cen.

“Jongdae, Minseok, and Jongin.” Suho stood up on the second floor and stared down over the rail at the four. His eyes widened at Jimin. “What the fuck is he doing here?” Suho (Jimin now knew him as Joonmyun) snarled. Suho knew the faces of Bangtan, Namjoon had warned him of this before the party the other night. He wanted no violence until it got out after the party that Namjoon wanted him gone.

Jimin saved the names in his head then realized it was useless. He was dead.

Joonmyun stormed down the stairs. Jongdae and Minseok stepped aside, Joonmyun coming between them. The handsome alpha charged forward, not slowing down. Jimin slipped his hand into his right pocket and braced himself. Joonmyun stopped in front of Jimin, staring him down.

“Out,” Joonmyun growled.

Jimin’s omega instinct had him back up, away from the four. Jongdae watched in fear, the gentle alpha suddenly primal.

“Get Chanyeol,” Minseok told Jongdae, his cool exterior maintained.

Jongin shifted, the side of his body covering Jimin, “Joon-,”

“Stop!” Joonmyun snapped at him, “My name to him and his _pack_ is Suho. It should stay that way. What are you doing with this scum?”

“What?” Jongin bared his teeth and took a step forward, “You want to try that again?”

“You’ve got him crawling through here.” He looked at Jimin, “Did you know how to get here before he brought you here? Be honest!”

“No, alpha.” Jimin’s voice shook. He fingers fidgeted with the knife in his pocket and his knee bounced. He wanted Namjoon.

Jimin took in another scent that came into the open area of the prison, an alpha behind Jongdae.

Joonmyun snapped over his shoulder, “Chanyeol, take this omega in for an interrogation.” Before Jongin could react, Joonmyun grabbed him by his red blazer, “You so much as even _defy_ me in this, I will throw you out of this pack.”

Jimin felt a hand around his arm. The grip was hard enough to make him whine.

The man that grabbed him gave him a sympathetic smile before he loosened his grip, “Sorry.” Jimin did not even realize Chanyeol had made it over to him. He was too focused on Jongin’s bewildered and feral look. The mix was a dangerous combination.

Joonmyun grabbed Jongin by the wrist when he tried to jump out on Chanyeol. Chanyeol moved, Jimin pulled tight to the front of his body so Jongin would stop, not taking the risk to hurt Jimin.

Joonmyun threw Jongin back. Minseok and Joonmyun had to grab Jongin so Chanyeol could pull him away.

Jimin heard Jongin’s protective growls. He heard him and Joonmyun scream at each other. Minseok tried to keep Jongin back, but the beta could only do so much.

Jimin took the opportunity. Beneath the chaos, Jimin had a job and this was his chance. He knew during the interrogation Joonmyun would tell Jongin who he really was. Jimin had to escape, but to do so he faced death. He trusted himself enough.

Jimin reached in his pocket with his free hand and slit Chanyeol’s bicep. The alpha lurched away and he heard someone cry out for him.

“Chanyeol!” it was an omega, Jimin could smell him.

Jimin threw the knife overhand. The knife spun before it lodged into Joonmyun’s chest, near his right shoulder. The alpha cried out in agony and Jimin bolted.

Jimin ran out of the prison, no footsteps behind him.

He grabbed his phone in his pocket and called Yoongi. The call struggled to go through but it finally did once Jimin made it past the open gate. The second one was closed, but short enough for Jimin to climb up and jump over. His jacket snagged on the fence.

“Fuck!” Jimin yelled, phone to his ear. He took the leather jacket off and left it attached to the fence. He jumped down, the heaviness gone so he could run faster. His black tank top was loose on his body but the tight pants and boots he had on made it difficult to run. He heard yelling behind him and feet running.

Yoongi picked up, “What?”

“Yoongi!” Jimin shouted.

Yoongi snapped, “Where the hell are you? Are you running?”

“Get me my location from my phone! I’m just outside EXO’s base. I think I got him.”

Yoongi was completely silent but Jimin heard computer keys on the other end.

Jimin barreled down the dirt road.

“Go right,” Yoongi commanded.

Jimin looked to his right and hesitated, “It’s all woods.”

“Jimin, for fuck’s sake, go right!” Yoongi snapped at him.

Jimin took a sharp right into the woods. Twigs and branches snapped as he raced through the trees. He heard feet behind him crack branches and trees.

He heard Chanyeol yell, “Fuck, he’s a fast bitch!”

Jimin vaulted over a large log before his hand grew tired.

“Yoongi, I gotta hang up, this phone is wearing me down.” Jimin panted.

“Namjoon, Jungkook, and Hoseok will all be at the edge of the woods parked. Taehyung will be at a building nearby with a sniper.” Yoongi explained.

“Don’t kill anyone please,” Jimin begged, his throat gave out.

“Are you,” Yoongi snorted, “are you fucking crying?”

Jimin hung up and he shoved his phone in his back pocket which slowed him down.

“Hey!” He heard someone yell.

Jimin turned and stopped. Curious to see who was behind him, Jimin turned. Two new faces were there, along with Jongin, Chanyeol, and Minseok.

Jimin took off harder now that he had no distraction. He saw light at the end of the woods. He bolted out and came into a dirt parking lot behind an abandoned gas station. At the same time he came out, Jimin saw a familiar black hummer swerve into the parking lot.

The pack members from EXO halted once they were in the parking lot. Jimin raced over when he saw Namjoon open the car door.

Hoseok hopped out of the driver’s seat and Jungkook out of the back.

“Mina, get over here,” Namjoon commanded.

He walked towards the five others that approached the vehicle. Hoseok and Jungkook joined Namjoon. Jimin stopped next to Hoseok who whispered.

“Are you alright? How did you manage that?” Hoseok asked. Jimin said nothing, his eyes sad. Hoseok rubbed his shoulder, “You alright?”

The guilt from Jimin’s inner omega overwhelmed him. Tears spilled over before he could say anything. Hoseok wrapped his arms around him.

“I don’t want to see a single tear shed, bitch!” One of the members said. He pulled out a dagger from his belt, ready to pounce on Jimin.

Namjoon pulled out a handgun that was tucked into the back of his pants.

Jongin put his arm out, “Lay, back down.”

Lay put the dagger away, his eyes on Jimin still.

“We’ll leave.” Minseok said, “In the meantime, I suggest you speak to your omega about etiquette when dealing with an alpha.”

“We’ll do that when you talk to Chen.” Jungkook snarled. Jimin figured that's how Joonmyun got their names and faces. Jungkook overshared to Chen. Jealousy ate at his heart as it split.

“Your omega is a seductionist as well?” Minseok crossed his arms.

Namjoon snapped over his shoulder, “Hope, get in the car with him.”

Jimin begged Namjoon, tears streaming down his face, “No, please, don’t hurt-”

Hoseok dragged him away from them and opened up the car door. Jimin got in the car without struggle but he laid down on the backseat and sobbed.

Namjoon kept his gun up, “What he does is none of your business.”

Jongin snapped, “You whore him out to unsuspecting gangs? And for what?”

“What does Chen do?” Namjoon smirked.

“I don’t know,” Jongin smirked, “Why don’t you ask Kook here.”

Jungkook growled.

“Car,” Namjoon ordered him. He lowered the gun as Jungkook walked to the passenger’s side, his shoulders pressed back and his jaw clenched. Namjoon said, “We’ll leave you alone.”

“We have our pack leader injured because of him, don’t think this is the last you’ll see of us.” Minseok snapped.

“I’ll believe that when I see it. Thank you for your time today, it’s been great.” Namjoon opened up the driver’s side door and got in. Jimin cried into Hoseok’s shoulder and the beta rubbed his back comfortingly.

Namjoon pulled out of the dirt parking lot before he went onto the main road to get Taehyung a few buildings over.

“Next time, Jimin,” Namjoon growled, “don’t catch feelings for your targets. It’s messy.”

 

~*~*~*~

Jimin tossed and turned that night because he was unable to sleep. Once sleep came over him, he was yanked out.

Literally.

Jimin was yanked out of his bed by an alpha in all black with a mask over it. The scent was unfamiliar and dangerous. He went to scream but his mouth was gagged by a thick cloth. He struggled but a second person tied his wrists with thick zip ties behind his back.

“If you come willingly, we’ll let you out of the zip ties.” One of them snarled.

Jimin did not remember when he started to cry but he felt the tears drip off his chin. He was dragged towards the hallway where he saw Seokjin, upright and walking with two more men on his sides. One of them had a gun to his back.

Jimin cried, the muffled sound made Seokjin turn.

“Walk.” One of the men on him snapped, jabbing him with the gun.

Once they were outside, Jimin saw a large trailer hooked onto the back of a truck.

The hatch was dropped and someone jumped out. The man with the gun lifted them up and threw them back into the trailer like they were dead weight.

Jimin whimpered.

Seokjin got on, a protective hand on his swell.

Jimin was cut out of his zip ties and the gag was taken off his mouth. He was thrust up into the back of the trailer. Omegas lined either side of the trailer. Some cried, others swore. There were more men in all black at the end, walking in between the parted pathway.

“Listen!” One of the alphas said, “The tall one is pregnant.”

The hatch dropped and Seokjin grabbed Jimin’s hand.

“Wh...What happened?” Jimin cried.

“They came in and tranquilized the alphas and tied down the betas, Jimin. We’ll be alright. Hoseok and Taehyung will tell the alphas what happened.” Seokjin said.

“If they’re alive still.” Someone said behind them.

Jimin turned, “Jongdae?”

Jongdae sat back against the wall behind him, a blanket over his legs, and a heavy brown sweatshirt. He had a large cut on the side of his face from a knife. Jimin assumed he struggled from the snatchers.

“Take a seat, Bangtan. It might pay to know someone in here.” Jongdae said, “Issues aside.”

Jimin helped Seokjin sit down first. He felt the trailer jerk forward and he knew they were in motion. The fear that settled in in the trailer made Jimin’s stomach hurt.

The other omega with Jongdae rolled up his blanket and set it behind Seokjin’s back. Jongdae gave Seokjin his blanket.

“Here. I’m Jongdae, this is Baekhyun.” He introduced them.

Jimin sat down across from the three but out of the way from where the snatchers were pacing to make sure they behaved.

“What are they doing with us?” Jimin whispered.

Jongdae said, “Selling us, most likely. Except for your friend here. They don’t take kindly to pregnant omegas.”

Seokjin covered his stomach with the blanket, “They won’t touch me. Namjoon taught me well.”

Jimin shivered. He wore the blank top from earlier and a pair of black athletic shorts that barely covered his ass. Goosebumps pricked at his legs and arms.

Seokjin started to doze off. Before his eyelids could fully shut he said, “Jimin, come sit next to me so I know you’re safe.”

Jimin crawled over to Seokjin and he laid his head in his lap. The wood floor was uncomfortable but the sweet vanilla scent of Seokjin’s pup eased him enough so he could sleep.

 

Jimin felt a sharp sting in his ass. At first, he thought he was sore from Jongin, but it would not be such a sharp pain.

He was rolled over, his face to the side of Seokjin’s thighs. He looked behind him and saw his pants pulled down. One of the snatchers had him held and the other one pulled out a needle from his skin.

“What is that?!” Jimin yelled out.

Seokjin stirred, Jongdae’s eyes opened slowly, and Baekhyun sat up rubbing his eyes. He yawned.

Jimin’s shorts were pulled back up, the dot of blood from the needle not even bothered with.

Seokjin narrowed his eyes, “The hell?”

Jimin went to get up to see what was wrong with himself but his knees gave out. His whole body was in an instant fever. The hot coils that burned underneath the muscles of his abdomen sent sparks through his body. His muscles all tensed and slick came out the back of him.

Jimin whimpered at the realization, _he was forced into a heat_.

Jongdae pulled him by his ankle. Seokjin laid a blanket beneath him. Baekyhun stroked Jimin’s hair back.

“Shh, don’t cry,” Baekhyun whispered.

Jimin sobbed. He knew the moment the hatch was opened, one of the alphas would take him. He could hear two others whining and he smelled the heats from them.

“Can an omega help another omega through a heat?” Jongdae asked.

“No.” Seokjin said, “It won’t work the same. Relief will only be temporary especially for Jimin. He's always had rough heats.”

“He needs _something_.” Baekhyun frowned.

“Fingers?” Jongdae suggested.

“I’d wait and try to suppress it before the one alpha gets on here.” Seokjin rubbed Jimin’s arm as he jittered.

Jimin’s eyes were shut as he mewled, begging for some kind of a release.

“S-Seokjin…” Jimin whined, “it’s so...it’s so much worse.”

“I bet, Jimin.” Seokjin squeezed his hand, “It’ll be okay.”

“H...Hurts.” Jimin cried, tears cascaded down his temples. He stared up at the ceiling of the trailer. It shook over every bump the trailer past over. Jimin was going to throw up.

Jongdae reached to where he sat before and grabbed a jacket. It was the one he wore when Jimin and Seokjin got on.

“Strip him down, let’s put this on him,” Jongdae said.

“It reeks of an alpha.” Seokjin turned his nose up as he pulled Jimin’s shirt off of him.

Jimin was left in his sold black underwear that was full of slick. Baekhyun helped him sit up and Seokjin slipped on the fluffy jacket on Jimin’s body. Jimin had more slick leave him as the smell of campfire, a blown out candle, and ashes clogged his nostrils. He rut back against the blanket beneath him for some kind of pressure.

“J-Jongin…” He begged he wrapped the jacket tight around his body. Slick dripped down onto his back.

Seokjin looked up when he saw people walking towards them. The omegas of GOT7, Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom, and Choi Youngjae all stood, blocking the view of Jimin who was in an intense heat.

“Everything alright?” Jinyoung asked, stomach more swollen than Seokjin’s.

“The other omegas aren’t reacting like this? They’re fine.” Youngjae kneeled down.

Seokjin looked at the three as he kept rubbing his thumb over Jimin’s palm, “Jimin’s heats are always like this. They’re very intense and painful. We’ve had doctors look at him and they can never figure it out. I think whatever they did is reacting to him.”

Youngjae put his hand on the back of Jimin’s forehead, “His fever is awful.”

Jimin had sweat line his whole body and the coat was not helping any. Youngjae and Seokjin took the coat off of him and Jimin started to mewl and whine. Baekhyun took it from Youngjae to place it under Jimin’s head. Youngjae smelled mostly like pine but he had this familiar saltwater scent that made Jimin gasp for air.

“We have to bring the fever down,” Jongdae said to Seokjin.

“I know but how?” Seokjin asked.

The omegas all exchanged looks, as if the other would come up with an epiphany of some sort. The silence that settled on them gave them all some time to sync their thoughts together.

Everyone looked at Yugyeom.

 

Namjoon snarled and slammed his hands down on the dining room table.

“This is all _your_ fault.” Namjoon snapped.

“Mine?” Joonmyun stood up from the other side of the table. He was shirtless, a thick bandage wrapped around his shoulder and chest. Splotches of blood leaked through.

“There’s no time for the blame game, fellas.” GOT7’s leader Jaebum said.

Namjoon huffed out an apology.

Joonmyun cleared his throat.

Yoongi rushed into the dining room. Everyone looked at the alpha like he was crazy. He had a stack of papers in his hand that had photos on it. He tossed them across the table.

GOT7, EXO, and Bangtan all had gathered at the mansion earlier that day when their omegas were gone. EXO was, obviously, more hesitant than GOT7. Jongin had insisted they confide in them. Joonmyun knew it was their only hope when Yoongi said they had security cameras.

“I got a license plate number on the trailer!” Yoongi passed around more of the papers.

“A trailer that size has to be for sex omegas or breeding.” Joonmyun pointed out before he tossed his copy on the table.

Jungkook crumpled up the paper in his hand, “Let’s fucking kill the bastards then.”

“No.” Jaebum said, “We’ll send the betas in. If a bunch of alphas show up where a bunch of vulnerable omegas are, it’ll be intimidating.”

“Fine.” Namjoon agreed, “Taehyung and Hoseok, you’re up.”

Joonmyun cleared his throat, “Minseok, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Yixing, you are to listen to everything Hoseok says from here forward.”

“Oh.” Hoseok put a hand on his chest and smiled.

Joonmyun rolled his eyes.

“I guess that means I’ll be coming too,” Mark said, standing next to Jaebum.

Everyone seemed on board with the idea until Chanyeol spoke up, “This is bullshit! I have a mate on there. I want to be the one to get him off!”

“You’ll scare the other omegas.” Namjoon said, “I want nothing more than to go in and get Seokjin, trust me. We can’t, it’s not going to end well.”

Chanyeol slammed himself down in his seat, “Stupid.”

“There’s no way we can get on there?” Jongin questioned it.

“You have no mate,” Jungkook seethed, “so why would you need to?”

“Because I care about Jongdae and Baekyhun, and, believe it or not, I also care about Jimin.” Jongin leaned his hands on the table. Jungkook crossed his arms, his tattoos stretched across the bulges.

“No, you don’t. You just want a hole for cock.” Jungkook said.

Jongin was pressed against the table, “Keep talking like that and I’ll tell you the obscene details. You sound interested.”

Jungkook put his arms by his sides, “Stop.”

“Jimin’s a great kisser.” Jongin said in a low voice, “The face he makes right when he-”

“Shut up!” Jungkook launched halfway over the table. He was blinded by dark green envy as he fisted Jongin’s turtleneck in his hand. Namjoon and Yoongi pulled Jungkook back. The alpha growled loud enough for some of the betas to cower in fear.

“That’s enough!” Namjoon yelled at him.

“Jongin, sit down,” Joonmyun commanded.

The awkwardness of the room made the anger intensify for Jungkook. All eyes were on him and he still wanted to punch Jongin in the face.

“Betas, let’s go.” Hoseok said, breaking the tension, “We’ve got some of our men to save.” Before they could leave, Hoseok turned to Jaebum, “There is one alpha from your pack I want to bring with us, just in case.”

 

Privacy no longer existed to the group of omegas at that moment. Baekhyun kept Jimin’s forehead from sweating with the back of his hand. Seokjin held his hand, Jimin would squeeze whenever he could feel conscious. That had only happened once in the past hours they had been protecting him. The other two GOT7 omegas sat down, their backs to Jimin and facing the other wall, watching everyone protect one of the poor omegas that got the shot or themselves from the mean men that paced. Jongdae fell asleep, his head slumped against Seokjin’s shoulder. He and Baekhyun had switched out for checking Jimin’s fever.

Yugyeom had the blanket over Jimin and himself. Jimin was naked while Yugyeom only had his shirt off, three fingers deep inside Jimin’s hole. At first, Seokjin had proposed them fucking but Yugyeom swore off the idea no matter how much it would save Jimin.

Jimin wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s shoulders as he thrust his fingers in and out of Jimin’s slick hole.

“Fuck…” Jimin ground down, his ass against Yugyeom’s knuckles.

“How are you doing, Yug?” Youngjae asked over his shoulder.

Yugyeom groaned, “Fine, but now I’m horny and my arm hurts.”

“It’ll be okay,” Youngjae reassured.

Yugyeom thrust in hard, Jimin came for the third time that day. His breathing slowed and his body went limp.

“I...Is he okay?” Yugyeom asked as he pulled his fingers out with a squelch.

Baekhyun put a hand over Jimin’s heart, “He’s alright. I’m sure he’s sleeping. His heart is beating fine and his breathing is good.”

Yugyeom wiped his fingers off on the dingy, brown blanket over their bodies. He got up and fixed the blanket of Jimin’s shoulders.

The trailer jerked to a complete stop and Seokjin felt Jimin’s hand squeeze his at the same time.

“Jimin, can you hear me? I don’t know why we’ve stopped but whatever happens, I love you okay?” Seokjin whispered in his ear.

“I…” Jimin’s voice was barely heard, “love you too.”

Seokjin kissed his forehead.

The back of the trailer opened and the ramp slammed down. The darkness from outside made Seokjin’s head spin. How long had they been in there?

The person who walked to the top of the ramp though was more of a complexity.

Jackson Wang shouted out to the omegas, “Alright, it’s past my bedtime I need my beauty sleep. Let’s go!”

The three men that had been walking the trailer turned, all of them ready to attack.

Taehyung appeared behind Jackson with a gun.

Jackson said, “You don’t fuck with betas, dudes. I would just let the omegas off the truck here. Your bosses are dead, by the way.”

The omegas scrambled up, all rushing to the exit.

Mark found the group first.

“What happened?” He asked as he helped up Jinyoung.

“Jimin got forced into a heat and his body can’t calm down,” Youngjae explained, "I think they were going to try and breed him."

Jongdae woke up when Kyungsoo shook him awake. Seokjin searched for his mate’s face.

“Where’s Namjoon?” He asked.

Baekhyun helped Jimin back into his clothes, careful to keep the blanket on him as omegas exited the trailer.

“Alphas are at your mansion.” Jackson said, “I’m here because Hoseok wanted one alpha in case trouble broke out.”

Jackson reached down for Jimin and grabbed him. Jimin immediately nestled against Jackson, the alpha’s smell clogging his mind.

“Alpha…” Jimin begged, “please.”

Jackson carried him while the rest of the group follow, “Let’s get you back to your house okay?”

 

Jimin woke up out of his heat haze in his own room. It seemed like he had this wretched nightmare. He judged by the sting in his ass and Yugyeom’s scent all over him, it was all real. The comfort of his bed allowed him to breathe finally.

Jimin heard the door shut, his ankle was pulled to the edge of the bed, his body was naked, and the build-up of slick disturbed him. He was uncomfortable and wanted some form of release right then.

A nose dug into Jimin’s scent gland.

Jimin got a great feeling of alpha. The cock that slipped into him was familiar and he moaned loud, his vision blurred with tears it was so good. The thick alpha scent made his mind fog over. The best part about this scent was the uniqueness of it.

 _Sea salt_.

Jimin gripped the blankets beneath him as Jungkook fucked him relentlessly. Jimin whined as his ass pressed back against Jungkook. In the midst of the heat thoughts and how good Jungkook filled him up, Jimin knew one thing.

As Jungkook pulled out of Jimin and sat on the edge of the bed, Jimin watched him. He straddled Jungkook’s lap and sank down, his thighs overworking to push up and down.

The one thing Jimin knew, was Jungkook’s knot was going to be inside him that night. His heats were so thick on their own, this boost made him fertile. He had figured the needle injection was to help with breeding when he was sold. He thanked the gods above for Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook fucked Jimin everywhere that night and the next day. On the carpet, against the wall to the point where they got slick and cum over the white paint, on Jimin’s desk (a leg was now broken), and against Jimin’s large mirror he had bolted to the wall.

By the first morning, Jimin did ask about Jongin.

“Did he leave me here like this?” Jimin asked, his head on Jungkook’s chest.

Jungkook and Jimin laid on the carpet, the small nest Jimin had made on the floor was perfect to Jungkook. It was Jungkook’s hoodies, Jimin’s sweaters, and blanket underneath them, their pillows, and mounds of blankets on top of them.

“No, I punched him,” Jungkook said.

Jimin set a hand on Jungkook’s chest and pushed himself up to see him, “What?”

“I lost it.” Jungkook admitted, “I was so jealous of you two I just flipped out. Namjoon wanted him in here with you so I punched Jongin. He actually ended up being nice about it and said I could have you for your heat.”

“I’m not an object for you two to fight over.” Jimin sat up, the blanket sank around his thin body.

“No, but you’re an omega worth fighting for.” Jungkook set his head on his hand, propped up by his elbow on his pillow.

Jimin surged forward and the two kissed for the first time. Jungkook’s brows drew together, trying to control his alpha that wanted to pin Jimin down. Meanwhile, Jimin did the opposite. His body arched into Jungkook and begged for another release, his heat filled words coming back.

“Knot me and fill me with your pups,” Jimin begged.

“Pups?” Jungkook asked as he flipped Jimin over and got on top of him. “We’re not mated,” Jungkook said before he traced his tongue over Jimin’s unmarked neck.

Jimin begged, “Mate me and fill me with your seed please.”

“My what, baby?” Jungkook’s teeth grazed the area.

“Your seed, alpha! Please!” Jimin begged loud enough for the mansion to hear. He hoped it was only Bangtan. He could deal with the teasing.

Jungkook slipped in Jimin. His cock fit inside Jimin like it was made for him. Every ridge and vein slipped into each of Jimin’s velvet crevices.

Jungkook swirled his tongue around Jimin’s nipples, “Fuck, you're going to be so full of milk for our pup, Jimin.”

The ‘pup’ talk was foreign and Jimin wanted none, until this moment. It racked his brain. The idea of him swollen made his slick come out harder around Jungkook’s cock.

“Mate me,” Jimin whispered in Jungkook’s ear.

“You sure?” Jungkook asked, “It’s your heat, I don’t want…”

“We’ve both wanted this. When are we going to stop pretending?” Jimin asked him, taking his face in his hands.

Jungkook knew he was right. He buried his face in Jimin’s neck. He blew on the area before he licked over it. Jimin shuddered in pleasure. Jungkook bit his teeth down hard enough to leave pretty indents in Jimin’s skin.

Jimin cried out in a mix of agony and lust. Jungkook pulled away and licked over the bite mark, it was so perfect to him.

The rest of the day was filled with more fucking. Seokjin would come in to check on them and leave food on Jimin’s broken desk.

By the end of the night, Jungkook had fucked Jimin enough for his stomach to swell. Jungkook placed one hand over the swollen area and the other was loose around Jimin’s neck.

Jungkook came one last time for that night inside Jimin in their own personal nest on the floor.

The two fell asleep that night content in each other’s embrace.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Seokjin poked his head into the room and saw Jungkook’s arms around Jimin. Jimin’s head disappeared beneath Jungkook’s arms. He set the bowl of fruit for the two on the desk as normal. The place was a disaster and it made Seokjin chuckle. The whole room smelled like sea salt and apples with a light hint of cinnamon.

 _Cinnamon_?

Seokjin left the door open as he walked into the room, “Hey, get up for a second.”

Jungkook growled.

“Kookie,” Seokjin demanded.

Jungkook sat up, the blankets covering his waist. His hair was disheveled and he had cum dried on his torso.

Seokjin rose his browline, “What’s with the cinnamon?”

“What cinn…” Jungkook stopped as he started to smell it too. He leaned down over Jimin, the smell stronger.

He tapped his nose against Jimin’s side before he pulled the blankets away. He buried his nose against the seed swell of Jimin’s stomach.

Jimin shifted awake to Jungkook soaking in the scent drifting from Jimin’s abdomen.

“Jungkook-ah.” Jimin rubbed his eyes.

“Congrats on being pregnant, Jiminie.” Seokjin clapped his hand together, “Oh, this is exciting, we’ll need a nursery, I’m sure we can redo the weapon room.”

Jungkook beamed down at Jimin’s stomach. Part of him lived inside Jimin and he could not keep his hand off of his belly.

“Jimin.” Jungkook could feel his eyes tear up.

Jimin sat up, the minor bump of his stomach was barely a centimeter lift. He understood how Jungkook felt though. The wave that came over him was alarming and he tried to hold in tears. He let out something that was a cross between a laugh and a cry.

Seokjin went to leave the two alone but then the door was blocked by four faces.

“You’re pregnant!” Hoseok was already crying.

Taehyung had this ear to ear box grin.

Namjoon entered the room, “Alright, Jin, let’s give them some space. Jimin’s out of his heat but they need to get dressed.”

Yoongi sniffed and then giggled. Everyone looked at him.

“Did that come from you?” Namjoon asked.

“Shut it.” Yoongi stuck his tongue out. He said to Jimin, “Why does it smell like fireball?”

Yoongi dodged the pillow thrown at him.

Jimin yelled out, “My pup does not smell like fireball, fucker!”

Namjoon ushered everyone out and Seokjin shut the door behind them.

Jimin collapsed back against the one pillow he had not thrown at Yoongi.

“It’s our pup.”

Jimin turned his head to Jungkook, “What was that?”

“I said,” Jungkook kissed his nose, “it’s _our_ pup.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @busted-aesthetic  
> Positive comments keep the author writing!


End file.
